User talk:Nifleheim
You have been banned for violating PvX:1RV and refusing to follow policy even when warned. I have left you the capability of using your talk page, should you care to use it. Honestly, I would recommend taking the day off to calm down. PvX always looks better with fresh eyes. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:16, 25 January 2010 :Don't gang up on authors/users. Don't insult builds/authors/users (admins ain't even supposed to rate builds at all). Don't rage-ban. Don't be on a im-always-right trip all the time. Don't expect to be loved by the users when running around telling them you can ban them anytime. Oh and don't ban players so you can run away from a discussion about failing at your duty. Because you doing stuff like that makes good builds get postet here with more and more delay. Some good builds ain't even on here at all since the community just doesn't like being harrassed by admins/so-called-pro-users. I'm playing gw for long enough to know how bad the community thinks about you guys... I pity you for the hatred you earned yourselves. Nifleheim 20:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Btw check your own rules maybe: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/GuildWiki:Assume_good_faith Nifleheim 20:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You seem to be confused. Let me try to lay it out simply: :#No one ganged up on you, they just didn't like the build and you reacted poorly, which only exasperated the problem. :#Admins are not only allowed to vote, but encouraged. I don't know who told you we can't vote, but that's just wrong. :#Our job isn't to be "loved by users". It's to clean up the site and help users. Granted, I wouldn't have said or done the same things that Big did, but he most likely had the right intentions. :#My "duty" is exactly what I did. You didn't follow policy, you were asked to stop, and you refused. Therefore, I banned you. We try to apply common sense around here. :#If you would like to continue to defame PvX, you're more than welcome. I and the other admins are not here to discourage or encourage opinions, we are here to clean up the site. ::You are not being forced to use this site for builds. As I suggested, you are more than welcome to use Guru or another site. However, if you want to remain here, you will need to be reasonable. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:59, 25 January 2010 :::Indeed, this site is extremely reasonable and full of reasonable members, you must be reasonable to join our reasonable community...Owait...----~Short 21:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, I meant with the build. Not necessarily in general. God....could you imagine if that were true about PvX? It'd be so bland.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:10, 25 January 2010 :::Your avoiding my statement and ignoring my argumentation once again. I think the problem here is you and only you. You keep saying the same stuff over and over to make your mistake look right. Though you obviously fail at that. Are you some kind of bot? The other admin failed at helping the community and violated the "Assume good faith" rule by undoing without giving a proper explanation and you failed for banning me for violating 1RV when that rule explicitly states that double revert is allowed when Assume good faith was violated. Nifleheim 21:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::By the way, PvX:AGF is a guideline, not a policy. There's a rather large difference here. And I'm a little stumped on how I ignored what you said, considering that I went line-by-line and addressed your list of "Don't" (which was fairly ironic). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:24, 25 January 2010 :::::KJ sorry, but stop! I think there's been some major confusion over this build because of inconsistent naming and article, so actually this guy could be right in his actions. If he chooses the future of the build from one of the options below (so we can get rid of the inconsistency that seems to be confusing users and admins alike) then there's no reason to keep him banned. - AthrunFeya - 21:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If he's right, he can contribute tomorrow. The last thing we need around here is more drama and more victims. If he wants to be a big boy, he can come back, post the build, explain it, and then let it get vetted - just like you did when you first came here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:37, 25 January 2010 Hmm, I noticed your build Spirit Army actually has some usage for Stygian Veil, to ensure this build article conforms to our high standards you will have the choice of doing one of the three following things; #make it a general build for anywhere, removing the usage for veil and writing a general usage (although you can paste the usage for veil on the talk page, for example, and link there). No build tags or build categories would change in this case. #keep it for veil only, in which case it would need to be renamed Build:Team - Veil Spirit Farmers and lose the general PvE tag. #work out and write the usage for the rest of DoA! The build would be moved to Build:Team - DoA Spirit Army and lose the general PvE tag again. In general you should make a clear distinction between what is meant to be played by a hero (so we know the build only needs 2/3 players and not 8) and maybe make the human bars more optional (people tend to rate sets of heroes which can roll through general PvE or elite areas quite highly) - AthrunFeya - 21:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :You can just change it as you see it being most useful. I was just tired of pinging the bars of my heroes to pugs who asked when I ran them through veil. Don't think I'll contribute any more here. So feel free to adopt the build. I wish the guy who does good luck. Nifleheim 21:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I want to apologize When I read the history of your build's page, I thought you had reverted the same thing twice. As another admin just pointed out to me, you didn't. Therefore, I shouldn't have banned you and I hope you'll accept my sincere apology. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:27, 31 January 2010